Known in the state of the art is international patent application WO 2013/001227 concerning a technique to configure a physical entity in a supervision and control system built into a communications network, the system comprising a plurality of sensors. The technique comprises the following steps:                detection of the presence of a physical entity to configure into the system by the analysis of data received from at least a part of the sensors, without the physical entity itself using means of communication;        selection of a representative model of the physical entity using a comparison of at least a part of the data received from the sensors and the parameters of pre-recorded models of representations of physical entities;        creation of a software entity representing the detected physical entity using the selected model.        
The disclosure also relates to a configuration system using such a technique and to a supervision and control system comprising such a system.
Patent application WO 2006/136985 describes a method of controlling a lighting control network. Position information comprising the coordinates of each device in the network is received via a gateway in a data processing device that stores the identified functional requirements. The coordinates of each device in the network are used to derive the required functionality of the device, based on the recorded functional requirements, the instructions to implement the functionality are produced, and the instructions are sent to the network through the gateway.
Patent application WO 2009/121619 relates to a computer-assisted system for the administration and/or control of a building management system with multiple devices, particularly lighting, sensors and/or transmitters of commands located in different rooms, which comprises a database that stores information about the devices, sensors and/or transmitters of commands from the building management system, as well as data on the axes and cell structure of the building. The system is designed to provide a graphical user interface on a display screen on which is shown a graphical representation of the building as well as the location of the devices, sensors and/or transmitters of commands.
International patent application WO 2002/082400 relates to an event detection and storage system comprising: a vehicle detection device connected to an input connection point to detect the passage of a vehicle, a red light detector for a traffic light, a registered vehicle control system, a control module that takes an image of an offense, combined with the registered vehicle control system, a video imaging device providing images to the control module, a radar, a data transmission and reception device connected to the radar, a speeding alert device, and a signaling control connected to an output connection point, the system being configured so that when it operates, a film is generated so that when an event occurs, a film is obtained of the moments preceding the event, during the event and after the event. The disclosure also relates to an event detection system that uses the disclosed system.
Also known is United States patent application US 2013/013544 that describes an exclusive ubiquitous city middleware device to provide services to a ubiquitous city. The middleware device performs a role equivalent to the human brain by collecting ubiquitous city data via converging cabled and wireless networks, analyzing the collected data, and finding an optimum service based on a given command and inferred data concerning a current context, and performs the service. The exclusive ubiquitous city middleware operates using a three-tier method using a ubiquitous city infrastructure and a ubiquitous city portal and performs various functions that are built into it, the operating technique and the performance of the functions using general computer operating systems.